Only You Know
by wolfnaahhh
Summary: Derek thinks it's only sex. Stiles thinks it's more than sex. They both want it. M for smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you enjoy this. I haven't written anything in a while, been pretty busy.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. That is my DISCLAIMER...**

Derek nuzzled deeper into the warm body next to him. Derek's hand sprawled casually over a pale slender hip, his callused thumb rubbing circles on the sharp hip-bone. His legs entwined with Stiles, mixed with dried cum and sweat soaked sheet, Derek inhaled breathing the smell of musk and sex. The wolf knew what he had with the human was only physical, the teenage boy was so infatuated with Jackson's mate that the only reason Derek even started this relationship was out of sheer boredom.

Well that wasn't really true, Derek had always found Stiles attractive. Derek saw a vulnerable teen and exploited that, Derek wanted sex with Stiles and he got it. It started off with the whole pack spending the day at the Hale manor. Jackson and Lydia arguing as usual, Scott and Isaac bonding while Erica and Boyd left to have alone time. Peter stayed in the corner reading or sometimes just observing the pack, spitting out sass here and there to rile up the Alpha.

When everyone had started to depart Stiles and Derek found themselves alone. The two flirted back and forth challenging the other. In the end it led to the pair in bed with each other. Stiles' begging Derek for more and Derek in return was able to be rough and release his wolf. Stiles could handle Derek's wolf and Derek didn't need to be gentle or hold anything back. Derek always knew Stiles body was made for him. He could pound into Stiles tight whole and the boy would only beg for more. Not that Derek had minded.

Stiles challenged Derek and in return Derek would even submit allowing Stiles to take control in the bedroom. But there was no relationship, it was purely physical, Derek convinced himself. The werewolf buried deep it's jealousy when he'd see how close Lydia was to Stiles, or the way Scott clung to Stiles. It made the Alpha want to tear them apart, but Derek bit his tongue it wasn't his place. He had wanted just the boys body not his heart.

Derek leaned over to look at Stiles face, smiling down at Stiles when he saw the teen's mouth open and his lips swollen from when Derek had sucked them. Derek pulled away from the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. He never stayed the night, it made things to personal. Almost like they were a real couple, which they weren't because Stiles was in love with Lydia and Derek was in no way shape or form even close to Lydia.

Sucking in a deep breath Derek as he moved silently and shamefully to the window, then climbing out to make his way to his car. Derek didn't love Stiles; he couldn't be in love with anyone. Kate had made sure of that. He and Stiles wanted only to satisfy their lust, Derek repeated this over and over again to his wolf. The wolf in return scoffed it off, calling Derek a coward, telling him to just lay claim to the boy. Crush Lydia and anyone else to lays a hang on his mate. Derek cringed and the word. Mate wasn't what he though of Stiles, was it?

"Damn it." Derek growled into the dark. He only wanted sex with Stiles, and it was the only thing Derek would ever offer the boy.

**It's short but I hope you will like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 a bit longer. I hope you enjoy! i wrote this at 1am so it may or may not get weird.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own teen wolf**

When Stiles awoke from his slumber he knew Derek had already left. Stile, in his sleep, could pin-point the exact moment Derek Hale ran away from him. Stiles had been patient and waited, even though he hated waiting, for Derek to come around and admit his feelings. Stiles was 88% sure Derek wanted him, was in head over werewolf paws in love with him. But Derek was too stubborn to admit it, like it was some weakness. Stiles knew Derek hated weakness.

Stiles bit his lip as he sat up in bed. God did he need a shower, his thin body was covered in blemishes and tiny bit marks. Derek rarely ever went easy on him, making Stiles beg for Derek. Stiles probably loved that the most about Derek. That and when Derek let Stiles be in control.

The teen enjoyed the begging he enjoyed having Derek in control inside of him. Derek was able to quell all of Stiles excess energy and channel it into sex. Raw hard sex that left Stiles wondering what his name was. Sex that left Stiles wonder how he could have possible been so lucky to be with this sexual god.

Sure Stiles had once been in love with Lydia, but Stiles had moved on to bigger, and oh so much better things. Now the only thing Stiles had to do was get Derek to acknowledge that he was madly in love with Stiles. Sounds easy enough right?

Stile's showered and put on a black t-shirt and red flannel, Derek's personal favorite and made his way to his jeep. It was Saturday and the pack was meeting up at the Hale manor.

The pack was working on rebuilding the ruins and everyone had been meeting on the weekends when school was off. Stiles shot a quick text the pack and drove down the road, going over his plans to seduce the Alpha. Lydia had been helping him form a killer plan that she assured him would work.

When he finally reached the house the only other people there were Lydia, Derek, Peter and Erica. Lydia smiled at Stiles had he exited his jeep and practically bounced over to her. Step one of making Derek realize he loved Stiles was to make Derek jealous. Let him no that Stiles was a hot piece of ass, Lydia's words exactly.

"Stiles you're here! These werewolves have been a drag," Lydia whispered ad she flipped her curls "your company is far better." Lydia smiled brightly giving Stiles a wink.

Stiles caught on to her ploy and smirked at her. She was one crafty girl.

"I'm always glad to keep you company" Stiles kissed her hand.

"So where's Jackson?" Derek practically growled.

"Oh, Jackson? He's picking up Scott and Isaac. They had a little sleep over and needed a ride here. Boyd should be back soon right?" Lydia fired back.

"I think I hear them now, about time." Peter headed for the house as the cars pulled up.

Everyone hastily made their way inside, bringing out the plans for the manor. So far they have got has for as patching up the dry wall and flooring. The manor was livable but still needed work. They put in the running water and electricity all that was left were the touch ups and furniture, plus the painting.

Stiles took a seat next to Scott and Isaac on the floor where as Derek chose to lean against the mantel observing the pack. Boyd and Erica nuzzled together, Jackson and Lydia holding hand and Peter being the creepy uncle browsed the internet on his lap-top.

Stiles insisted they don't live like animals and get WiFi. Stiles was also the one who insisted on getting running water and heat so Derek didn't bathe in the river or die from cold.

"So I've made some floor plans for the bedrooms and designs for the manor. What do you all think?" smiled Lydia pulling out her designs.

Peter picked through her designs and the pack began discussing their options.

Derek caught Stiles eye and nodded to the kitchen. Stiles smirked back and ninja-ed his way away from the pack. Derek followed seconds later, walking into the kitchen only to be meted by hungry lips.

"Took you long enough," moaned Stiles, "god it feels like forever"

Derek ran in tongue over Stiles lips, "Well aren't you all riled up? Are you not satisfied from last night?"

"What" Derek kissed Stiles neck, "do you-"Derek cupped Stiles ass, "think-oh god."

Derek bit Stiles ear and cupped his ass hard. Pulling the crotches together and rubbing their hips roughly. Stiles was panting and Derek was pretty much growling back at him.

"Stay back for a few hours when everyone leave, let me satisfy you." The wolf grinned. His hands roaming through Stiles frame.

"Ahh-I made plans."

Derek halted. What did Stile mean he _made plans_? Derek was not happy.

"With whom?" Derek took a few steps away from Stiles giving him an annoyed glance. Derek regretted asking, it was none of his business.

"With Scott and Isaac, we haven't all hung out so we were planning on just grabbing some food and heading to my house." Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck and blushed.

"Is the sheriff going to be home?"

"No not tonight, he's uhh-staying over at the office." Stiles stuttered and Derek noticed Stiles wanted to ask something.

"Are Scott and Isaac sleeping over?" Derek couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, no they're going to sleep at Scott. They invited me but I passed. I rarely get to have the house to myself for the night," Stiles looked up at Derek, "you know I wouldn't mind you company for the whole night Derek."

Stiles emphasized on the whole part.

"We'll see." Derek exhaled and headed back to the den area to talk with the pack.

After the meeting the boys headed to Stiles and watched _Tropic Thunder, _Stiles personal favorite and ate junk food. When Stiles finally dropped the boys off at Scott he hastily made his way home hoping Derek would be there.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink, listening to see of the wolf was about. Heading to his room Stiles opened the door slowly praying to find the wolf laying his bed.

No such luck.

"Stupid sourwolf. Leaving me hanging. Idiot, oh look at me I have muscles. To bad I don't have a freaking BRAIN!" Stiles mumbled into the room.

"Who the fucks are you calling sourwolf?" Derek growled from behind Stiles.

Stiles jumped spilling his drink all over the floor and himself.

"What the hell! I was so drinking that!"

"What took so long?" Derek pushed passed Stiles to lie on the bed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and threw a towel over the spill and stood in front of the Alpha.

"I'm hungry Derek," Stiles leaned down hovering his lips above Derek's.

"And what should I do about that Stiles." Derek breathes in Stiles scent.

Stiles leaned in close to Derek's ear and then licked.

"Feed me"

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoy. My boo Dani inspired me. Please review and tell me how you like it.**


End file.
